


《聊斋3.王六郎》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: 猪尔聊斋改写





	《聊斋3.王六郎》

-

月亮照亮这一方天地，遗漏下几许清晖偷窥这场情事。

 

王嘉尔的睫毛浓密抖动，乳粒因为被抚弄隔着衣裳凸起形状。

 

朴珍荣飞快地褪去自己的衣物，因为情动，肌肉沟壑间渗出薄薄的汗水。

 

幕天席地，那些原始的，本能的，纯粹的欲念顷刻间迸发，燎原般燃烧起熊熊的火焰。

 

王嘉尔被摆成羞耻的姿势，眼眸也不复清明，迷蒙地无措地望向朴珍荣。

 

朴珍荣握着性器沿着股缝蹭动，王嘉尔清晰得感受到头部吐露清液的硕大摩擦着他的私密处。这让他羞恼，他索性用手指虚虚掩起自己的眼睛。

 

密口湿润，朴珍荣似船，即将穿过王嘉尔这一狭隘的入口。

 

阳具硕大的头部进去了。他无法抑制地长叹了一声。性器慢慢地，坚定地，耐心地，向着唯一的渴求的目的地挺入。朴珍荣握着他的肩胛骨，手指叠在船舨与他的身体间，身体叠在他的灵与肉之间，熨帖到令他想要落泪。

 

初初几次浅尝即止的抽插之后就是猛烈的攻击，嫩色的穴肉被插翻出来，下一秒就被暴戾的性器捅塞回去。

 

像急切渴到干涸的两尾鱼，而他们间，彼此就是彼此的水源。

 

船身颠簸得厉害，发出些臊人的声响，在万籁俱寂的月夜里更加清晰地震动着耳膜，王嘉尔的呻吟声，朴珍荣的喘息声，透过水这介质被传播得很远，漂流到哪里了呢。到星星上去吗？到月亮上吗？沿路的下游的人们俯下身去听这澹澹水流，能听到这些流动而下的声响吗？

 

水花扑通扑通地溅上船里，溅到光裸纠缠的两个人身上。

 

水凉得很，激起皮肤细细密密的颗粒，身上的人却很暖，做着令人脸红的事情，似乎是为了躲避那刺激的凉意，是为了取暖，只能更紧地，更近地，拥抱着彼此。

 

王嘉尔沙哑的嗓音里再也呻吟不出什么。朴珍荣那一堆书估计也夹杂了些不堪的淫词艳曲，用着平时调笑的语调，气喘吁吁地让他讲了许多许多的荤话，令他头晕目眩，入坠梦境。

 

那也该是春色旖旎，散发着甜腥气息的一场好梦。

 

他被朴珍荣的动作挑起热烈的情欲，乳头被捻动着，下身被套弄着。

 

侵略着他的性器弹跳着，因为太过急切与激烈，有时会蹦出肉穴。他像浪花追逐着大海般扭动着腰肢去追，被朴珍荣迎合着更深地填满，撞得他耻骨发红。

 

他怕疼得很，忍耐着被进入的痛楚慢慢消失，被强烈占有的痛意又攀上来。喉咙发紧着喊珍荣不要了，求你，不要了。而朴珍荣置若罔闻地动作着，决绝地把那些痛意操纵成剧烈的快感。

 

王嘉尔摇摆着头，任他欺负。像每次被朴珍荣欺负得那样。他晕乎乎地想，朴珍荣欺负时自己会笑，他笑起来最好看了……

 

快速抽送时，朴珍荣挺动着腰部，操干得饱满的臀肉摇摇晃晃，慢时带着恶作剧地故意，感受肠肉绞紧下体的绝妙滋味，他撞上去，连着嘴唇也撞上王嘉尔的嘴唇，细细舔他艳色的，红唇上的细纹，细细舔他可爱的，兔子一般的小门牙。

 

萤火虫从潮湿的水渠里生起微弱的烛火，宛若情欲明明灭灭，丝毫未息。

 

一轮又一轮，王嘉尔的脚趾都蜷缩得快要抽筋，小穴内一阵一阵的痉挛，高潮到连眼前景物都涣散，朴珍荣还是一次又一次地深入他。

 

千百年的时间里，人类耗尽时间穷极一生去找缺失的那一块契合的拼图，王嘉尔被妥帖地填满，等朴珍荣释放在他体内时，

 

他想，我竟等了这么久。


End file.
